coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5711 (12th March 2004)
Plot Gail blames Maria for losing Nick his job and tells him to stay away from her. Fiz tells Les that she saw his feelings for Janice when she was pulled from the fire. Mike refuses to give Nick his job back. Roy and Hayley are concerned to hear that Tracy is getting Amy christened. Although Steve admits he wants nothing to do with the baby, he tells the Croppers that he thinks Tracy should be left alone to bring the baby up herself. Liz gets upset thinking of her baby, Katherine, who died. She's touched when Tracy offers to give Amy another name, Katherine. Mike informs the girls he's in the same boat as they are - broke. Claire and Ashley try to consummate their relationship but get interrupted by Joshua. Dean Pomfrey tells the distraught Croppers to drop their case as they have no claim on Amy whatsoever. She's no more than their neighbour's offspring. A nurse books Janice a taxi to take her home - the driver turns out to be Les. Nick and Maria rent out the cab office flat for £400 a month plus £400 deposit. Steve refuses Liz's request to go to Amy's christening. Karen is suspicious at their whispered conversation. Penny makes Mike an offer to take the factory girls on temporarily until he's back in business. He's had enough of the factory and isn't interested. Gail is furious at the news that Nick is moving out. She accuses him of being selfish and ungrateful and throws him out onto the Street. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dean Pomfrey - David Westbrook Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - A & E department *Mellor Broadbent Solicitors - Dean Pomfrey's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail turns against Nick when she realises she's lost the battle for his affection; Mike's future at Underworld is in doubt; and Roy and Hayley are dealt a blow regarding Amy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,320,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2004 episodes